


The Study Spot

by Curly_Kay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Library, Humor, Love, Rare Pairings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly_Kay/pseuds/Curly_Kay
Summary: Theodore Nott makes the grave mistake of taking the plush chair by the window in the library. Hermione Granger is there to set him straight. A war ensues over who owns the Study Spot.A story of seat battles, smuggled snacks, wish magic, and love found amongst the stacks.All the fluff!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 69
Kudos: 314





	The Study Spot

**A/N — A huge thank you to my lovely and talented alpha/beta/manip artist Lkat719 for creating this story with me! After a stressful week, I wanted to write a story of love and happiness. I hope you enjoy!  
**

****

"Um. Excuse me." Hermione Granger cleared her throat, her foot tapping impatiently on the hardwood floor of the library.

Without looking up from his book, Theo Nott murmured, "You're excused."

She scoffed, "That wasn't what I—"

He looked up impatiently to her, his thumb saving his spot on the page, "Then what were you trying to say?"

Hermione frowned, "You're in my study spot."

Theo looked around him in confusion, the library was practically empty. There were open seats everywhere.

"I wasn't aware there was assigned seating in the library," he quipped, "must've missed the golden plaque that reads 'Hermione Granger's Study Spot'."

She shifted the stack of books in her arms uncomfortably, balancing them against her hip, "It was implied."

"By whom?"

"By me. I've sat there nearly every day since first year. The chair is practically molded to my body."

He cocked an eyebrow skeptically as he wiggled in the chair, "I don't know, it feels pretty comfortable to me."

She sighed, exasperated, "Can't you study somewhere else?"

"Can't you?"

"I _can_ but I will not."

"Hmm," he hummed, "how unfortunate for you."

Hermione scoffed, "Mark my words, Theodore, you do not want to start a war with me."

The corner of his mouth perked as she stomped away, exiting the library.

* * *

Hermione went to the library straight after breakfast the next day, making a direct beeline to the back corner to her study spot.

She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Theo Nott was sitting in the chair—in _her_ chair next to the window.

He had not noticed her yet and she found herself staring at him. He was bent over a tome, his lips moving silently as he read. Part of his dark hair fell over his eyes, he brushed it away impatiently, his eyes gliding across the page.

He paused, as if he could feel someone watching him, Hermione snapped out of her trance. Her shoes clicked across the floor as she passed in front of him.

"Now you're just doing this on purpose," she accused, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

The ghost of a smirk danced across Theo's lips as he continued to stare at his book, his eyes unmoving, "I don't know what you mean."

"I'll get that spot back," she asserted.

"I'm sure you will."

"It's a promise."

"I know."

"Ugh!" Hermione exclaimed in annoyance, turning on her heel and leaving the library in frustration for the second day in a row.

* * *

Hermione waited impatiently in front of the library entrance, just before dawn. She tapped her fingers anxiously on her thigh as the minutes ticked by.

The massive double doors to the library opened with an echoing creak. Madam Pince stared down at Hermione through her spectacles.

"Rather early to begin studying, Miss Granger," Madam Pince commented as she stepped aside, "big project?"

"Something like that," Hermione muttered, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

She half jogged to the back of the library, holding her breath as she rounded the corner.

It was empty.

Hermione did a happy jig as she squealed in excitement, _finally_ , she had her spot back. Her empty stomach growled uncomfortably. She won, but it had come with the sacrifice of her morning meal.

Not even a half hour later she was distracted by movement in her peripheral. There was a loud scraping noise that caused her to jolt in her seat. Hermione looked up and found Theo dramatically dragging a wooden chair from a nearby table over towards her.

He placed the hard seat directly next to Hermione's plush chair.

She gaped at him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm studying," he replied, unlatching his bag and retrieving the same book he had been reading the day prior. He settled onto his chair smugly.

"Why here?" She asked, baffled.

"This is my study spot."

Her cheeks flushed with anger, "No, this is _my_ study spot."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, but I've sat there nearly every day this week. That chair is practically molded to my body."

She gasped, lowering her voice, " _It is not!"_

"I like the window," he shrugged casually.

"So do I," she insisted.

"I like the grounds," he mentioned offhandedly.

"So do I!" She gestured.

"I like the view," he added coyly, turning the page of his book.

Hermione paused. He had already said that with the grounds.

She let out a puff of air through her nose, determined to not let him win the war.

The air was still once more as the pair sat side by side, reading quietly. It was silent with the exception of the occasional sound of a page turning.

Hermione found herself re-reading the same line in her book for the fifth time in two minutes, still not absorbing the content. She inhaled; the scent of Theo's cologne drifted in front of her. Subconsciously inhaling again, Hermione closed her eyes; he smelled like rosemary, cloves, and something she could not place.

Imperceptibly shaking her head, she returned her focus to the page.

_Bowtruckles, nicknamed tree-guardians, are found in wand-trees whose wood is of wand quality; these trees create what is known as wand wood. Wand wood is the only proper conductor for—_

From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Theo place the pad of his index finger against his tongue, wetting it slightly and then using it to turn the page.

"That's very unsanitary," she declared, glaring at him.

"Excuse me, I'm reading." He mumbled.

"You're excused."

Theo fought back a smile.

Several minutes later, a horrifying gurgle exuded from Hermione's abdomen. She collapsed her hands over her stomach in horror, her eyes wide.

Theo's brows disappeared behind his bangs as he smirked, "Did somebody skip breakfast this morning?"

"No," she lied, her cheeks heating in embarrassment.

His dark eyes lingered on her cheeks. She focused her attention back to her book, her face felt impossibly hot.

_Wand wood is the only proper conductor for—_

Theo reached into his bag, pulling out a blueberry scone wrapped in a red cloth serviette. She felt her mouth water at the smell, scones were her favourite. He silently slid the pastry over to Hermione before turning back to his book. She stared at the offering in front of her.

Was he anticipating her skipping breakfast? Or was she taking his breakfast right now? Did he always carry around food with him?

She decided she was too hungry to ask, and she carefully unwrapped the serviette. Her eye caught on a decorative monogram on the bottom corner, in stitched black lettering it read 'T.N.'

Hermione tried not to look too eager as she took her first bite, repressing a groan of delight from the taste.

Theo ducked his head behind his book, hiding a smile.

* * *

Hermione had weighed her options that morning and decided she would not be skipping breakfast again. As a result, she was not the least bit surprised when she entered the back half of the library and found Theo comfortably sprawled out on _her_ chair.

She stood for a moment, contemplating her next move. This had gone on long enough, it was time to show Theo who was the real owner of the study spot. Finally, she mustered up some courage and marched over to him with purpose. He tore his focus away from his reading and looked up at her, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Yes?" He asked innocently, looking at her through his lashes.

Hermione cleared her throat and retrieved her book from her bag. She stepped in front of Theo, turned around, and promptly sat down on his lap.

He twitched slightly in surprise, his body tensing beneath her.

"What are you doing, Granger?" He choked out; his voice strained.

"I'm sitting in my study spot," she announced matter-of-factly, shifting to find a more comfortable position on his thighs.

His hands grasped her hips, preventing her from moving. He jerked his hands back suddenly, as if remembering himself.

She heard him swallow.

"Am I your new study spot?" He asked, his voice low.

Hermione crossed her legs at her ankles, humming noncommittally as she opened her book to the bookmark.

She felt his chest rise and fall with each heavy breath.

Hermione shifted again and heard him inhale a shaky gasp; Theo suddenly jumped up. Hermione stumbled to catch herself.

Theo's face was completely flushed, he was staring at the ground as he picked up his bag and left the library without another word.

Instead of victory, Hermione felt guilt settle into her chest. She had successfully taken the seat for the day, but for some reason it felt like a vacant win. As she tried to read, Hermione found the library seemed much too quiet, much too empty that day.

* * *

The next day, when Hermione entered the library, it felt off. She started on her usual path back to her study spot and found it empty. Hermione's eyes drifted across the room where she saw Theo sitting at a table by himself with a book open in front of him.

She strolled over to his table, unclasping the buckle of her bag.

"What do you want? You have your study spot back," he grumbled, refusing to meet her eye.

In response, Hermione placed a folded serviette filled with cookies on the table. She placed a single finger on the pack as she slid it in front of him. The monogramed 'T.N.' rested on the top.

Theo eyed it curiously before looking up at her.

"Apology cookies," she explained, "I'm sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable in my attempt to regain the study spot. I shouldn't have done that."

Theo sighed, closing his eyes, "I wasn't _uncomfortable,_ you were—I was—" he stopped, "are these chocolate chip?"

She nodded slyly.

He cautiously unfolded the serviette, selecting a cookie and popping it into his mouth.

"You're lucky they're chocolate chip," he teased, biting into a second cookie, "this was not a peanut butter cookie occasion."

Hermione smiled triumphantly, pulling out the chair next to him and sitting down. Theo looked surprised but said nothing about it.

"I was wondering," she paused, "seeing as we have similar study habits, do you want to study together?"

Theo's dark eyes flicked up to her, "You sure there is enough room in this library for the two of us?"

Hermione nodded seriously, "I do believe there is."

* * *

Just like that, the pair fell into a comfortable routine. Each day, they would meet in the library at the study spot, plus one chair, and work on their schoolwork or read for pleasure. They alternated sneaking snacks into the library in the red cloth serviette, unspoken but expected, and Hermione found she quite enjoyed his company.

As the weeks passed by, she grew increasingly flustered around Theo. The more often they studied together, the less time she actually spent studying.

It was late and the library was nearly empty, not many students spent their Friday nights there. A curl fell in front of Hermione's face, obscuring her view of her book; she brushed it away in annoyance. Finally, she pulled out a hair tie from her bag, piling her curls onto her head in a messy bun and securing it in place with the band.

Hermione noticed that Theo was not reading his book anymore, but he was instead watching her. She looked at him in confusion, his lips were slightly parted as if he were distracted. His eyes fixated on a single point on her cheek.

Theo moved to the edge of his seat, just a breath away from her, and slowly raised a hand up to her face.

She held her breath, watching him with wide eyes, wondering if he could hear her heart beating against her chest. He leaned closer with intent. Her eyes fluttered shut.

His thumb gently brushed her cheek, she shivered from anticipation.

Hermione opened her eyes, he was looking at her curiously, holding his thumb towards her with a single eyelash on the tip.

He smiled and the sight made her stomach flip.

"You had an eyelash, just there," he murmured softly.

"Make a wish," she whispered out of habit.

He tilted his head as he inspected her, "A wish?"

She cringed, "Sorry, that was terrible, it's something my mum used to say. It was a tradition, old muggle folklore, actually. They say if you think of a wish and blow, if the eyelash falls then the wish comes true and if it sticks then your wish is lost."

Pausing thoughtfully, she added, "It sounds ridiculous when I explain it out loud."

"—No," he mumbled, "that actually sounds rather nice. I don't have any traditions like that with my father, he's not exactly a sentimental man."

Hermione's eyes softened, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he insisted, "though I have to say, I do like the idea of wish magic."

Theo looked down at his thumb, carefully inspecting her stray eyelash. He closed his eyes, pausing for a moment before pursing his lips and blowing lightly.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes drifted down to his lips.

Theo opened his eyes, a wide smile bloomed across his cheeks as he turned his bare thumb to Hermione.

"I suppose this means that I get my wish." He announced proudly.

She blinked, coming back to the moment as she tore her eyes from his lips.

"Yes," she answered with a small smile, "I suppose that means you do."

"Honestly, I've never felt more powerful in my life."

Hermione hid her laugh behind her hand, "As the creator of the eyelash, I won't be held accountable for any misdeeds that occur as a result of your wish magic."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully, "You'll be the first one I name at my hearing."

"Don't keep me in suspense; what did you wish for?"

"I'm no expert in wish magic, merely a dabbler," he started with a sly smile, "but even I know you can't reveal the wish if you want it to come true."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, I trust that you'll tell me if it works. Then I'll know that I should start selling these bad boys on the black market," she batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

He laughed, "Please, don't tell anyone that I'm the one who convinced you to sell yourself on the black market."

She opened her mouth to retort and then closed it, the words died on her lips.

"This conversation never happened," she covered her face with her hands, "I was never here."

"A witch of intellect and mystique," he quipped, "she has it all."

* * *

Hermione chewed the tip of her quill absentmindedly as she stared at the parchment in front of her.

"So," Theo broke the silence, "I heard there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up this weekend."

She blinked in surprise, "Yes, I heard the same. I usually go with Harry and Ron, but they want to go to look at a new quidditch set. Apparently, there is some new release that they are dying to drool over. Staring blankly at a broom for hours is my least favourite thing to do."

"And what is your most favourite thing to do?" He asked curiously.

"This may come as a complete surprise to you, but my most favourite thing to do is wander the bookshop in Hogsmeade. They're smaller than Flourish and Blotts but their selection is unmatched in quality."

"I don't think I could be less surprised," he teased, "but it just so happens that Kettleburn's is my favourite shop in Hogsmeade as well."

Hermione's eyes lit up, "You like Kettleburn's? I don't think I've been able to spend more than twenty minutes there before Ron and Harry drag me out. Not to mention that they passive-aggressively complain the entire time they wait."

"Well…" Theo took a breath, "we could always go together," he offered, "just the two of us."

Hermione stilled; a beat passed.

"—Or not, I mean—"

"—I would love to," she beamed, "just the two of us."

Theo nodded once, looking pleased, a light flush passed over his cheeks.

Hermione was staring into her wardrobe, feeling completely lost. She flipped through each piece of clothing she owned, one by one, and realized all at once that she hated everything in front of her.

"Go with the pink one." Lavender called over her shoulder with a smile, "It's my favourite."

She turned back to her options, pulling out the pale pink dress in question. It was a dress that she had purchased during an outing with her mum last summer. The dress was made of soft cotton and lace. Her mum had insisted on purchasing it, though Hermione had been on the fence.

Staring blankly into the mirror, Hermione inspected herself top to bottom, turning in place. Her shoulders were bare with the exception of two straps; the dress pulled tight against her waist, and fell just above her knee. She groaned, leaning her head back dramatically.

Why was she worrying about an outfit? She had been to Hogsmeade with just Harry or Ron a dozen times and it never felt like this.

Hermione unintentionally arrived early to the carriages which would be their transportation to Hogsmeade. She self-consciously looked around at her classmates, all dressed for a fun day of shopping. She looked down, fidgeting with her dress, suddenly regretting her entire outfit choice. What if he was just being friendly and this was not a date? This dress screamed 'date'.

"Hermione," Theo walked up behind her, sounding breathless.

His eyes raked down her body, pausing on her shoulders, she felt herself heat under his stare.

"Hi," she greeted him shyly, taking in his appearance.

Theo had certainly dressed up for their day. He was wearing light grey trousers, a white button up, and a deep navy-blue blazer—perfectly tailored.

Hermione swallowed hard. She felt assured by her outfit choice after seeing him. In fact, he nearly made her feel underdressed.

He inhaled sharply, "You look—"

There was a scuffle of feet next to them; Theo was glaring over her shoulder. She turned and found herself face to face with Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

"Have fun on your date!" Blaise sang as they passed by, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He looked to Draco who laughed before pulling Blaise away to the next carriage.

Hermione stilled, her head processing their words.

So this _was_ a date?

Theo appeared ready to murder his best mates, still glaring at them as the pair left their line of sight. He looked at Hermione nervously, "Sorry about them," he mumbled, "pair of prats, they are."

She stifled a laugh, "So, this is a date then?"

"I—I…" Theo stammered for a moment before clearing his throat, "not if you don't want it to be."

He shuffled a bit in place, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I don't get this dressed up for Harry and Ron," she teased, "it better be a date, Theodore."

If she was not mistaken, his chest puffed out slightly at her words. He opened up the carriage door for her, taking her hand and helping her up the step.

As she sat down, smoothing her dress, she felt a rush of giddiness pass over her; she was ready for their _date_.

* * *

Hermione wandered past another set of books, her hand drifting across the spines as she skimmed each title. She peeped through a gap in the shelf, spying Theo on the other side. Hermione quietly conjured a piece of parchment, balling it up and tossing it through the gap.

It lightly bounced off Theo's temple, he looked around in bewilderment, she covered her mouth to suppress the giggle that threatened to escape her lips. His eyes barely caught hers as she ducked below the shelf. The ball of parchment arched high over the top of the shelf, landing on the floor next to her.

She noticed a bit of ink on the parchment and unraveled it.

_Behind you_

Hermione whipped around just as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, picking her up and spinning. She squealed in delight, playfully smacking at Theo's arms as he set her down.

"You're waging another war, Granger," he murmured, his arms still around her.

A shiver ran down her spine.

"I did win the last one," she quipped, "feeling pretty confident about my track record."

A smile spread across his lips, he paused, as if suddenly realizing how their bodies were pressed up against each other. His arms slid across hers as he released her from his hold.

"Have any luck?" He asked in amusement as he eyed her growing stack of books in the corner.

"I tried to tell you, their selection is unmatched," she shrugged sheepishly, "I'm almost done, I swear."

Hermione had made a cardinal mistake while looking for new books, she had opened one to read a single passage and found herself three chapters into the book. In fact, she was so engrossed in the book that she did not even notice when Theo walked up to her, watching her with an adoring smile.

He stepped behind her, leaning over her shoulder and whispered, "What'cha reading?"

She jumped slightly in surprise, embarrassed. "It's about legislation for werewolf packs in Europe compared to other continents, and the impact on employment and social standing as a result. I hadn't intended to keep reading but the author posed a question at the start and I had to find the answer."

Theo hummed thoughtfully, resting his chin on her shoulder. She tilted her head to face him, her breath danced across his cheek.

_Rosemary, cloves, and parchment._

"And did you?"

"Not yet," she answered, her heart racing at his proximity, "but we can go, I don't mean to monopolize our date."

Theo paused, "I don't mind—"

Hermione leaned in quickly, before he could pull away; she pressed her lips gently against his jaw, "Honestly, we can leave now. Thank you for being so patient, I think I was a bit distracted."

He blinked in surprise, "Any time," he smiled widely, a dimple forming in his cheek.

"As much as I love bookshops, should we go to Fortescue's and buy some ice cream?" She proposed, "My treat."

"If you think I'm letting you purchase the ice cream, you've got another war coming." He stated matter-of-factly, taking her hand in his and intertwining their fingers.

She took it with a smile, "The war will only come if you tell me you prefer strawberry to chocolate."

He made a face, " _Chocolate?"_

Hermione glared.

"I suddenly find myself in the mood for chocolate ice cream." He amended with a slight smirk, bringing her hand up to his lips.

* * *

" _Oh my god,_ " Hermione moaned enthusiastically into her spoon as she took her first bite of ice cream.

Theo bit back a laugh, "Do you always make those noises when you eat ice cream?"

"Only when I eat the best chocolate ice cream in the world," she corrected, "Fortescue is an artist, a master of his craft."

He raised his eyebrows in faux shock, "I was unaware that I was in the presence of an expert."

"Well, now you know." She stated boldly, digging her spoon into her bowl, "How is your mint chocolate chip ice cream? Subpar? Are you filled with devastating regret about not selecting chocolate?"

"It is delicious, however, I would have to rank it as the second best in the world," he teased, "and I've had mint chip ice cream in every continent, so I feel that I can say that with authority."

"You've piqued my interest; who has the best mint chocolate chip ice cream in the world?"

"My grandmother," he replied seriously, "she makes it homemade. We used to eat it every summer at her cottage when I was a child. We always spent the summers together. After my mother died, my father wasn't around much."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione felt her heart clench, "would you tell me about her?"

His face lit up, "She is the best, honestly, I can't imagine what I would have done otherwise, or who I would be today. Grandmother is the one who used to read to me every night during my stays; she's the reason that I love to read."

Hermione smiled, "My mum used to read to me too. What was your favourite story?"

Theo paused, thinking, "I'd say my favourite was Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump. We used to see how many times we could say 'Babbitty Rabbitty' in a row before messing up."

"I do believe the record was around twenty," he added thoughtfully.

"Babbitty Rabbitty, Babbitty Rabbitty, Babbitty Rabbitty," she mumbled under her breath, as fast as possible, "Babbitty Rabbitty, Rabbitty Bab—I already messed up."

Theo laughed, scooting closer to Hermione, he scooped part of her chocolate ice cream into his spoon and took a bite.

She looked at him expectantly, leaning closer in anticipation, "So?"

He paused, as if thinking, "Not bad," he declared, "you might make a chocolate fan out of me yet."

Hermione took a scoop of his mint chip, rolling her tongue over the ice cream as she savoured the flavour.

"Chocolate's still better," she announced, "but I think I need to try Grandmother Nott's mint chip to really make an educated decision."

She took another large bite of chocolate ice cream; her eyes watched Theo's lips as he pulled the spoon between them.

With a mischievous smirk, he dipped his finger into her bowl of ice cream. She watched him with wide eyes.

Theo tapped her gently on the nose, the cold whipped cream tingled on her skin. She scrunched her nose up in shock.

Her mouth fell open, "How dare you waste perfectly good chocolate ice cream," she scolded, hooking her finger into his ice cream and taking a dollop of cream off his bowl, generously smashing it onto his nose.

He laughed boisterously, a blob of cream on his nose, "The look on your face," he said between laughs, "you are impossibly cute."

Her breath hitched at his words.

Theo gently tucked his hand into her curls, cupping her cheek. His eyes searched hers, he tilted her chin up and brushed his lips against hers, achingly soft.

"You taste like chocolate," he murmured softly, "I do believe I was wrong; I think I love chocolate."

"And you taste like the second best mint chip ice cream in the world," she teased, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Hermione's eyes kept drifting from the page, she closed them and tilted her head to the side with a sigh. Theo's lips peppered kisses down to the pulse of her neck, pausing as he sucked the skin just below her jaw.

She felt his lips curve into a smirk against her skin.

"How's arithmancy going?" He whispered, his breath sent a shiver down Hermione's spine.

"Hmm," she hummed in response, "what about arithmancy?"

He chuckled as his thumb stroked small circles into the small of her back, "Aren't you studying arithmancy tonight?"

Hermione opened her eyes, looking down at her open book, "I am, aren't I? I don't believe I've retained a single thing tonight."

She reached her hand behind her, threading her fingers into his hair and pulling him to her. Hermione captured his lips, her book fell to the floor with a thud as she twisted her torso towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss, pressing himself against her and—

A loud and deliberate clearing of the throat pulled Hermione back to the library.

Madam Pince stood several feet away from the pair, her hands on her hips in disapproval, "Miss Granger, Mr. Nott, I would've thought that you two would have better sense."

Hermione gaped, looking to Theo as she felt her face and neck flush in horror.

Madam Pince took two steps forward, picked up the book from the floor and handed it to Hermione with a knowing look, "You must respect your books or they won't respect you." She admonished, "Don't drop it again."

Theo could barely contain his laughter once Madam Pince was out of sight, he clutched his stomach and looked to Hermione.

"Merlin, I thought she was going to give us detention for snogging in the library."

" _You must respect your books or they won't respect you,_ " Hermione mimicked with a high-pitch voice, her hands on her hips.

"Don't drop it again." He winked suggestively.

"So, what do your mates have to say about you missing the big quidditch match tonight?" She asked conversationally, "I hear that it's supposed to be a big game for Slytherin."

"I told them I'd be spending the night studying with my girlfriend at our study spot," he added, the corner of his mouth curving up.

"A Friday night in the library? She sounds boring," Hermione teased.

Theo gasped in faux offense, "Hey, don't talk about my witch that way. I'll have you know she's an absolute delight, though she does hold some rather controversial but brave opinions on ice cream."

* * *

"Why do you bother to come here every day if you're not going to study?" Hermione teased, "Surely, you'd rather do whatever it is you're doing somewhere else?"

Theo shook his head thoughtfully, "It doesn't happen often, but in this instance you are incorrect. This is, in fact, the perfect place to do 'whatever it is I'm doing'."

She huffed, "Well, what are you doing?"

He picked up another section of parchment, carefully folding it, "You'll see soon enough. Someone is rather impatient today."

Hermione scowled, returning to her star chart.

"And, done!" Theo announced dramatically, twirling a paper rose bud in his hands before handing it to her with a flourish.

She blinked in surprise, "Theodore Nott, what is this?"

"Hermione Granger, it is a rose. A rose as beautiful as you, and one that will never die—no magic required. I had considered making it out of pages from a book but I didn't want you to leave me," he chuckled at his own joke.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes welling with tears.

Theo's eyes filled with panic, "What's wrong?" He reached out to wipe the tear rolling down her cheek. "Please don't cry, I promise to never joke about destroying a book again."

Her breath hitched as her lip quivered, she took the rose in her hand and looked down at it.

"I love it," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He hesitated, "You love it?"

"I love _you_ ," she amended, blinking away her tears and looking up at him.

"Oh…" he exhaled in surprise.

Her eyes grew wide, "If you didn't—I mean if you weren't—It's okay—"

Theo placed his hand on her lips to quiet her, he reached for his wand and tapped the paper rose bud.

It bloomed in her hands, on the inside of the petals in the scrawled lettering of Theo's handwriting read ' _I love you'_

Her heart danced as she pulled him in for a kiss, murmuring against his lips, "I love you too."

"You're in for a lucrative career in eyelash sales," he whispered, tucking a curl behind her ear, "because you are my wish come true."

* * *

With the screech of an owl, a note landed in front of Hermione's meal at the breakfast table the next morning. She looked at it curiously, it was unsigned.

_Saw they were doing some remodeling to the back half of the school library. Might want to check it out._

She quickly excused herself from the Gryffindor table, glancing suspiciously at Theo who looked just a little too innocent at the moment.

Hermione entered the library doors, walked the worn path to the back towards the large window where sunlight was streaming through. Her heart pounded against her ribcage as she turned the corner.

Her chair was gone.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She let out a laugh, her heart swelled with happiness.

In its place was a sizeable red loveseat, with a golden plaque above it which read 'Nott Granger's Study Spot'.


End file.
